Eveline's Brother
by MiyukiM15
Summary: Father sends Envy to investigate a shipwreck down in a bayou. There is something about it that peeks his interest. Envy encounters Eveline near the site of the wreck, her claiming him now as her "big brother". With Envy now under her influence, he is more than wiling to do whatever he needs to make her happy, even if that means the sacrifice of himself


Envy scowled, slapping at the gnats and mosquitos swarming around him. _Why did Father have to send me to this forsaken bayou?!_ He thought, clapping a particularly big mosquito between his hands. _I hate this. I'm hot, I'm sticky. These dang bugs keep getting in my eyes and biting me, I keep sinking into the mud. I hate this! Why did Father make ME do it? Why couldn't Pride just peep down here with his shadows? Why couldn't he just make Wrath send some soldiers down here and look at this shipwreck?_ He thought bitterly, stopping to pull his foot out of the muck. It emitted a disgusting squelching sound as he pulled it out, only for the other to get stuck. He cursed and went to pull out that one. It made it difficult when the mud was at least three feet under water that he currently had to trudge through.

Water suddenly exploded behind Envy and he was abruptly dragged under the water, pain erupting from his arm as he felt it be twisted and twisted until it was snapping , his leg doing the same from the sudden force yanking him backwards. He cried in anger and pain, gaining a mouth full of water in the process. He shifted his other arm into blade, swinging at his other arm just as it was torn off.

He shot up out of the water, glaring at the churning water that was mixed with ash, his blade held up as his arm regrew and his leg repaired itself. Another reason he didn't want to the down there, _the alligators_. This wasn't the first time one had attacked him and _he was getting extremely annoyed._ He snarled and slashed at the moving water "Get away! I don't have the time to deal with another one of you!" Envy shouted, slashing wildly at the water. Suddenly, the dead reptilian floated to the top of the water, gashes all through its thick hide. Envy smirked, thinking he had killed it unknowingly then let out a yelp as his leg was grabbed and he was dragged back under.

Envy began to kick at the thing that had grabbed him, it felt more plant like and while tight, didn't hurt. He was briefly under water, kicking at it before it wrapped around his other leg, pinning them to each other, then dragging him through the water. His hands scrambled to find something, anything to grab onto in the muddy bottom. Briefly, he found purchase in a tree root, but was torn apart from it almost as soon as he grabbed it. Envy let out a yell under the water, trying to lean forward to hack at whatever it was that had bound him. His attempts were stopped when he abruptly pulled out of the water by the thing, upside down.

Sky and water briefly became one as whatever it was whirled him around then stopped, the world upside down. Envy growled and shook his head, looking down at the water, _or is it up?_ He wondered briefly, the ends of his hair floating like lake weed. He struggled to kick his legs, still contained in what he could now see was a black, vine like thing was were wound together and around his legs. _What the heck is this stuff?!_ He thought going to hack at it then something behind the black mass caught his eye. _The shipwreck_. Just as he was processing this, he was thrown to ground, landing on his stomach and partly sinking in the silk. The black mass landed on his back, causing him to sink further and pinning him.

"Ack!" Envy cried and spat out some of the muck that had gotten into his mouth on impact, craning his neck up to see a dark haired girl in a black dress staring down at him. "Hey kid! Wanna help me up?" He said in a strained, humorous tone as he tried to unsuccessfully pushed himself up, not entirely wanting to scare her away. She crouched down in front of him, looking at him in a calculating way. _That's a strange look. Why isn't she freaking out about this black stuff? Why isn't she saying anything?_ He thought, trying to force himself up again, failing.

"I saw you heal when that alligator attacked you, I saw you transform your arm into a knife. How did you do that? Tell me!" The girl demanded, giving what was supposed to be a menacing look, he supposed

"Magic~" Envy said, wiggling his fingers then cringing when the black mass pushed down on him more. _Why isn't it attacking her? Does she have something to do with it?_ He thought, not liking this one bit.

"I'm not stupid. Magic isn't real." The girl said, standing "but, you're weird. You have abilities too. I'd like to keep you for that reason, and I would like to have a big…brother" she said acting like she to think about that last part. _Was he really that confusing?_

"Excuse me? For one, you don't get to decide what to with me and second, I have enough siblings. I don't need another one" Envy snapped, red sparks flying around him. He was beyond tired of this. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Black lines were tracing up his arm. "What the…!?" Envy began to try and scrap off the black substance with his other hand, noticing it spreading up that one as well. "H-hey! What are you doing to me?!" He shouted, the black mass let off of him but the veins on his arms kept spreading, going up and his torso. Some of it was sinking into his skin.

Eveline smiled at the boy in front of her, her mold tracing up and down his body. As he slowly got to his knees, she strode forward to get right up to him. Eveline placed her hands on his shoulders and had him look up at her. His eyes were black. "You're my brother now" Eveline said grinning.

^ " 'Course I am" Envy said, cocking his head and looking at her. He wasn't exactly sure who this girl was or where she exactly came from but, she was here now. He didn't care about anything else, not if it didn't have anything to do with her. _She's mine. I'm her brother and she's my sister. Nothing else matters._ Envy thought, ignoring a small nagging in the back of his mind she's not my sister, she's done something to me, something is inside me. ^ "Sorry sis but I can't think of your name. Mine's Envy" he said, watching her.

"It's Eveline but, you can call me Evie or sister. You said you had other siblings, are they around? I want to meet them." Eveline said, in a demanding tone. She grabbed Envy's hands and had him stand up. She let go of one hand, closing her hand around the other. He held it as well.

Eveline had heard Envy before she had seen him. He hadn't been exactly quiet when trudging through the waters, cursing up a storm about bugs and alligators. His strange looks and powers made her curious. She like that was able to transform his body, meaning that he must have been an experiment like her. He would make a nice start to family, looking too young to be a daddy but, she had read books back home that said big brothers loved their little sisters, protected them, and played with them. She had taken out a picture of the big brother and colored the little sister to look more like her. _I'll start with him, at the very least. I can fix what I don't like about him._ She had decided she hadn't liked him being sarcastic to her. She would like him to make her laugh though. He didn't seem nice enough so, she made him be nicer, _she was all that mattered to him._ She didn't like walking through this water and mud, _so she made him carry her_ he was of course, more than willing to do what she wanted, _to make her happy._ Soon, she found herself asleep, her big brother taking her to see the rest of the family.

Thank you for reading my story~

It would be much appreciate if any of you left any criticism of the story, writing style, content, or character likeness. All I ask if for you not to purposely be hurtful, thank you!

^ means the writing was based off or quoted from a post by nvius on tumblr. Thank you for answering my prompts and allowing me to use them!


End file.
